


Worth the Wait

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rose Tyler,” he murmured into her ear, low and dark. “Just you wait.”<br/>She wanted to remind him that she had been doing that all day, waiting for him to snap, waiting until she could drag him to the TARDIS, waiting on him to get out of the negotiations. But this waiting would be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for earthfire75 for the Tumblr secret santa :) HUGE THANKS to kelkat9 for the amazing beta work, and to gallifreyslostson for helping me get unstuck.

Rose had worn the bikini because she knew it distracted him. Yellow with pink strings, it covered everything it was supposed to but not much else. His eyes kept straying to her breasts throughout the day, and she had smirked more than once when he failed to answer a question because he was staring at her with a dazed look in his eyes. It never failed to amuse her that she could walk into a room completely starkers and he wouldn’t bat an eye, but putting on a bikini would drive him halfway to distraction.

Wearing the revealing swimsuit might have been a bit cruel, especially since touch was forbidden on the planet. Exchanging flirtatious glances, brushing fingers as they casually passed along some interesting item or sensual glide of hands over skin while applying sun screen ignited something beneath the surface. It was a subtle slow burn. She had her own daydreams as she watched him savouring ice cream, licking creamy dribbles of the sweet confection off his pouty lower lip did nothing to quell her temptation toward naughty behavior. Her mind wandered toward what the ice cream would taste like licked off the Doctor’s body. She had spent far too much time staring at the hard planes of his stomach obsessing over that particular fantasy. He had to repeat her name several times before she finally snapped out of it.

It had taken all their self restraint to make it through four hours- and just when Rose was about to throw in the towel and run towards the TARDIS, dragging the Doctor to the nearest bed, disaster had struck. The Doctor was dragged off to play peacemaker.

The tear gas had been a warning shot, aimed at the Pleasure District by a group of radicals who thought tourism would destroy the Gods. Thankfully Rose and the Doctor both weren’t affected, and they helped herd those blinded by the attack away from the beaches and towards the clear areas and, once help had arrived, to the doctors.

She wasn’t needed in the discussion, even though she wanted to be there. The Doctor was the diplomat, the peacemaker, and fixing things was his speciality. An hour into the proceedings she was bored out of her mind, since the groups in charge of the retaliation were basically acting like whiny five year old’s complaining to their Mum because the other had touched them. She had tried to muffle her giggles but a few had bubbled out, and she had been unfairly escorted out in her opinion. Since we was apparently not needed or wanted, she wrapped up in the Doctor’s coat and walked the streets back to the TARDIS alone

Rose reached the TARDIS, and sighed in relief as she pushed it open. She didn’t know when the Doctor would be back, and after the day she’d had, a little pampering sounded like just what she needed. The TARDIS even provided a large sunken tub in her ensuite, steam already rising from the water. Flower petals floated on the surface, and candles gave the room a dim, inviting glow. Rose smiled, putting her hair up in a bun before shedding the coat and bikini and stepping into the warm, scented water.

There’s a ledge along the wall for sitting, and Rose sank onto it with a sigh. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, letting the warmth seep into her and wash away the sweat and salt from the ocean. She was nearly asleep when the Doctor’s voice cut through the silence.

“It’s been nearly three months, and I still haven’t gotten tired of seeing you like that.”

Rose smiled and opened her eyes, spotting him leaning against the wall and staring at her. He had removed his jacket, and had rolled up the sleeves of his oxford and kept his glasses on. He looked rumpled and delicious. The arousal that he had been building up in her since that morning returned in full force.

“Join me?” she asked, A slow smile emerged as he pushed off the wall and slowly but with purpose began stripping. Rose’s eyes were riveted on his fingers as they unfastened, unbuttoned, and untied, tossing his clothes haphazardly onto the tile floor. He moved with grace and a certain male pride as he stepped into the water. Rose watched him appreciatively as he submerged under the water and rose up again, running a hand through his wet hair before wading over to her. He settled next to her before pulling her onto his lap, spreading his legs so she could nestle flush against him. His arms moved around her body to cross around her stomach, his thumbs moving in tiny circles, and she covered his hands with her own and leaned her head against his shoulder. He pressed a lingering kiss to her temple.

“How’d it go?” she asked.

He sighed. “They’re hunting down the rebels as we speak. They agreed to give them a five year probationary jail sentence upon finding them. I couldn’t help them any more than that.”

She squeezed his hands. “You helped where you could. At least we didn’t get hurt.”

“I was in the middle of a very detailed seduction, they could have at least waited until I was finished,” he complained. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear in emphasis of this point.

“Well, there’s nothing stopping you from continuing,” she pointed out, arching her neck to gave him access as she felt his mouth moving downward from her ear. She slid one of her hands to stroke his thigh in encouragement.

He hummed. “Well, you have a point there.” His free hand drifted down between her thighs, stroking lightly and lazily. “It would be a shame to let all that hard work go to waste.”

“It would,” she hummed, closing her eyes. “Especially since I was about to drag you into the TARDIS. I had plans, you know… some involving the console. Others with seeing how sturdy those ties of yours really are.”

He exhaled roughly. “We’ll have to experiment with those some other time,” he growled, and Rose swallowed hard as his fingers swirled, dipped, and pressed closer to where she needed. “For now, I want to touch you. You were driving me crazy, with those teasing brushes and glances, and don’t think I don’t know why you kept applying sunscreen. But you better be prepared to face the consequences.”

“All you’ve done is talk,” she breathed. “You better be able to lay claim to your boasts.”

“Rose Tyler,” he murmured into her ear, low and dark. “Just you wait.”

She wanted to remind him that she had been doing that all day, waiting for him to snap, waiting until she could drag him to the TARDIS, waiting on him to get out of the negotiations. But then he brushed his fingers against her clit and she dropped the train of thought, because this waiting would be worth it.

“You looked absolutely breathtaking,” the Doctor murmured as his fingers slowly started circling her clit. “As soon as you pulled that sundress off to reveal the bikini, I was half-hard and trying to find a secluded corner where I could peel it off of you. The entire time during the negotiations, all I could think about was how your skin would flush with desire and the breathy moans you’d make as I drove into you, pushing you towards orgasm.

His accent had changed, switching to a light Scottish burr that had her nearly tackling him in front of the Queen and her guards. She knew that he did it on purpose nowadays, wanting to see how long she could last, and especially in bed. Rose didn’t mind; his voice was mesmerizing even when he wasn’t trying to seduce her, and when he focused his words and actions on her, it was downright sinful.

She sighed when he finally slid a finger inside her, testing her, before withdrawing and moving to her breasts. Rose leaned her head against his shoulder as his hands began massaging, one hand pinching and flicking her nipple. It was a little rough, but not hurtful, and the Doctor knew the exact amount of pressure to make her ride the edge between pleasure and pain. She groaned, digging her nails into his thigh when he started tugging, her hips rolling forward as she squeezed her thighs together in an attempt for relief. Each pinch, roll, or tug sent a warm fire tricking through her body, clouding her mind and stirring the embers of her arousal. The Doctor smiled when she let out a particularly drawn out moan, rewarding her with a hand moving between her thighs and tracing around her clit as she started becoming more responsive.

At her first panting call of his name he nosed her hair aside to start kissing down her neck and busying himself with leaving a hickey right where it met her shoulder, and Rose used a free hand to reach behind her to grip his hair. The hand between her legs finally moved where she wanted it, and Rose couldn’t help the gasp that escaped when he focused his efforts on her clit and settled into the pattern that spiked her arousal and had her groaning. A tingle originated from where his thumb was pressed against her, and her muscles clenched involuntarily in response. She arched against him, her fingers tangling in his hair. The silky strands slid through her fingers and the Doctor inhaled sharply against her skin. She smiled, but it quickly faded when his motions became rougher, more intense causing her to writhe against him, the nails of her other hand raking hard against his thigh.

As soon as she started squirming against him he slid a finger into her, letting out a short sigh when he felt how ready she was. Another finger slid in without resistance, and Rose shivered against him even though she felt like she was burning up. Her hips rolled under his ministrations, wanting his fingers deeper inside her. His other arm immediately wrapped around her waist, anchoring her to him. The Doctor groaned as she used the lack of movement to grind her bum against him, the pressure against his already hard cock sending shivers of pleasure through his body. For a moment he forgot himself, pressing hard against her, but Rose’s whimper pulled him out of his own pleasure filled haze and he kissed her temple before pressing his fingers to the spot against her walls that had her crying out.

Her fingers tightened in his hair as her nails raked his scalp, and the Doctor redoubled his efforts. Still using his Scottish burr and murmuring filthy suggestions in her ear, his tongue darting out with each suggestion, he increased his pressure and rhythm encouraging her toward completion. Rose keened and scratched at his thigh, his thumb swirling around her clit as his fingers slid in and out of her, dragging his fingertips against her walls. The sensation had her squirming against him again; the callouses on his hands gave a delicious friction that set her senses on fire and her mind soaring. Her thighs trembled as she got closer, chewing on her bottom lip even as she grunted and whimpered in reaction to his efforts.

“Come for me, Rose,” the Doctor whispered, his voice low and velvety. “I’ve been waiting for this all day, wanted to see your face as you fell apart, wanted to hear you groan in utter ecstasy. Let go, precious girl.”

She cried out as she fell, her head pressed against his shoulder as she clenched around him. He gently prolonged it, his fingers moving lazily until she pulled away. He slid his hands down the inside of her thighs as he kissed her, rubbing at the skin under his fingers gently.

“That was so worth the wait,” Rose finally said when she recovered.

The Doctor grinned. “Good. I’ve had nearly all day to plan it.” He slid his hands to her waist as she turned around, straddling him before leaning down to give him a long, slow kiss, her fingers stroking idly through his hair. When she finally pulled away she pressed her forehead to his, one hand resting between his rapidly beating hearts.

After a moment, Rose spoke again. “You know what else I’ve been looking forward to?”

He looked at her, curiously. “What?”

“To see if that ice cream really would taste better licked off your stomach.”

He stared, then gave a wicked grin. “There’s a tub of rocky road in the kitchen.”

Rose got up and scrambled from the tub. “Last one there changes the sheets!”

The Doctor chased after her, laughing, not even bothering to grab towels to dry them. After all, they had been waiting too long already.


End file.
